Aku,Kamu,Dan Dia
by Blue Flash Tiara
Summary: fict tentang cerita cinta Korra,Mako,Revan,Asami. "hatiku sakit sekali" "aku gak tahu perasaan aku yang sebenarnya" "dengarkan aku dulu" "CUKUP!" "aku mencintaimu" "aku juga" MaKorra,AsaBolin,KataAng,ZukoMei,AzuRevan,SokSuk,dll tolong Read,Review,Like ya.


**Ini cerita karangan saya sendiri jadi ada banyak perbedaan dengan cerita The Legend of Korra aslinya.**

**Warning: New author,Gaje,Abal-Abalan,Dan Kawan-Kawannya.**

**Genre: Tentukan sendiri**

**Cast: MaKorra,AsaBolin,Kataang,MaiZu,SokSuk,AzuRevan, DLL.**

**Author: Uzumaki Tiara**

**Bender: Korra,Aang: Water (air),Fire (api),Earth (tanah),Air (udara),Energy, Bloodbending,Healing.**

**Mako,Zuko: Fire (Api), Lightning (Petir).**

**Katara: Water (air),Healing (penyembuh),Bloodbending,Snowbending.**

**Sokka: Water (air).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hu-uh, Susah banget belajar Firebendingnya Zuko"Dengus Asami di Sela-sela belajar menguasai Firebend ( Elemen Api ).

"Begini caranya Asami, Korra kan sudah memberimu pengendalian elemen"Kata Zuko sambil mencontohi Small Fire Streams dan diikuti oleh Asami. "huh, aku akan mencoba belajar Waterbending saja"keluh Asami lalu berlalu menuju tempat Korra.

"Bagaimana pelajaran FireBending kamu,Asami?"tanya Korra saat melihat Asami duduk disampingnya. "huh,kau tahu Korra? Pelajaran FireBendingnya susah sekali jadi aku putuskan untuk mencoba Waterbending"jawab Asami.

"Hahaha, bukannya aku tidak mau mengajarimu tapi setidaknya coba kau pelajari BloodBending dengan Katara dulu nanti malam kan bulan purnama"Tolak Korra, "ya sudah, lebih baik aku berenang dulu deh, kau mau ikut?"tawar Asami, Korra hanya menggeleng cepat dan berkata "aku mau latihan bloodbending yang tidak perlu Bulan Purnama,bye".

"Yo,Asami sedang apa?sudah latihan WaterBendingnya?"Tanya Mako, "aku hanya ingin refreshing, Mako aku nanti malam saja latihan BloodBending kan nanti malam bulan Purnama"jawab Asami sambil mengganti baju biasanya dengan bra merah hitam dan celana sport pendek warna merah dan langsung meloncat ke kolam renang, alhasil Mako jadi tambah basah "Brrrrrr...dingin"komentar Asami "ghahahaha..hmmmmph"tawa Mako tidak selesai karena kepalanya ditenggelamkan Asami ke dalam air"Uhuk...uhuk..."Alhasil Mako terbatuk batuk, "kamu apa-apaan sih?"tanya Mako "kamu tuh yang apa-apaan! Pacar sendiri diketawain"kata Asami cemberut.

"..."

1 DETIK

2 DETIK asami mundur

3 DETIK asami menutup mata

4 DETIK asami bersiap

5 DETIK penentuan

Cuppp :* dan benar saja kebiasaan pacar asami satu ini memang khas yaitu jika pacarnya cemberut pasti akan dicium. Saat mereka sedang asik ciuman ternyata ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi dan sepertinya dia cemburu "kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku yang sebenarnya"batin seseorang itu dia pun langsung berlari sambil menangis ntah kemana arahnya.

"Kau kenapa korra?"tanya katara saat melihat korra menangis di kursi bloodbender training room.

"e-eh katara aku nggak kenapa kenapa kok"elak seseorang yang tadi melihat asami dan mako ciuman dan sekarang dia sedang menangis di kursi bloodbender training room ya dia adalah korra.

"Jangan bohong korra aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah"ucap seseorang yang tiba tiba muncul yaitu aang.

"Ba-baiklah aang,katara aku akan menceritakannya pertama kalian duduk disini dulu kan nggak enak berdiri"kata korra

"Jadi begini tadi aku..."kata korra mulai menceritakan

"Jadi begitu"ucap korra mengakhiri ceritanya, "ooh..."kata aang dan katara ber-oh ria

"Ya sudah ayo kita ke kolam renang refreshing"ajak aang

"Aku sedang tidak mood"tolak katara

"Aku tahu maksudmu tapi kami tidak akan kekolam renang non-bender, kita akan kekolam renang benders saja ayolah ikut ya"ajak katara.

"Kalian tahu, kalian itu saat romantis dan saling melengkapi, baiklah aku ikut"kata korra bangkit dari kursi yang dari tadi ia duduki.

"Hehehehe"aang dan katara hanya tertawa kecil

Saat perjalanan menuju kolam renang benders katara dan aang berbicara berdua dengan topik CINTA sambil merangkul satu sama lain sedangkan Korra dia hanya diam sambil memikirkan 1 kejadian yaitu MAKO DAN ASAMI CIUMAN kejadian yang membuatnya sakit hati.

Sesampainya di kolam renang benders Korra,Aang,Katara berganti baju setelah itu mereka langsung nyebur kekolam Aang dan Katara main kerajaan air sedangkan Korra hanya duduk di pinggir kolam dengan bikini biru gelap dan celana sport biru juga itu membuat Korra seksi dan semakin cantik.

"Hai Korra"tiba-tiba ada yang menyapa korra

"E-eh revan ngapain kamu disini?"tanya korra

"aku sedang refreshing saja, kalau kamu?"tanya revan

"aku juga"jawab korra tersenyum manis

Revan adalah salah satu teman korra sejak kecil, revan adalah pengendali air.

"mau berenang bersama?"tanya revan lagi

"ayo"ucap korra tersenyum (lagi)

"biar aku bantu"kata revan mengulurkan tangannya

"te-terima kasih"ucap korra kata-kata revan tadi mampu membuat wajah korra memerah semerah buah ceri kesukaan revan.

"kamu lucu,tambah cantik ya"puji revan dan itu berhasil membuat muka korra memerah lagi

Tiba-tiba...


End file.
